


Forgotten and found

by Dawnracer



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnracer/pseuds/Dawnracer
Summary: When Emelia is saved by four men who seem impossible, she finds something even more so...trust, friendship, family and..love.Living with a disability is hard, never hearing her favorite song or a parents voice is harder. She never hated her deafness more than in that moment, all she wanted was to hear his voice...just once.





	Forgotten and found

**Author's Note:**

> So I have one other TMNT story I’m trying out. This is based a little after the 2016 movie.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

It was silent, but then it was always silent. In the darkness of the alleyway one could not hear their laughter, their inappropriate words, but I didn’t need to to know what was about to happen. Oh how I wished I hadn’t walked home alone...I wanted April, but it was a futile wish for her to be here. As such it was quickly discarded.

Out of the two of them April was the fighter, she was defiant and strong, beautiful and thin. One the other hand, I was simply quiet, cowardly yet selfless..timid and rounded from extra weight. Most important, the main difference was April didn’t have a disability..the reporter could HEAR whereas I could not. It had never been more of a hinderance than now.

Those precious few moment I had wasted in trying to escape into an alley were useless. Soft pink lips trembling in preparation for a scream, I brought a hand up to touch the base of my throat. Feeling the vibrations helped me determine how loud I was being, and to stabilize speech patterns to avoid so much wobbliness.

Green eyes snapping wide open as I let lose the beginning of a scream unfortunately I didn’t get to finish it as a Purple Dragon lunged from behind. Powerful hands held me in place, one hand buried in my hair and the other on my wrists. Laughter echoed through the alley, heavy gravel being kicked up as a slouching man lumbered forward.

“There’s my girl” I read the words on his lips, fear pooling in my stomach like liquid fire. I’d attempted to avoid this man for three weeks or more, looks like my time was up. The next thing I knew a fist was slamming into my stomach at full force. With a loud gasp I doubled over in agony as my insides writhed in pain. I knew I was going to have some serious bruises later. Vibrations in the air around me told of silent laughter even if my eyes were currently closed and didn’t see it.

A single tear dropped down a round cheek as a sob escaped my lips. Another punch, this time to the jaw. Agony rippled through my jaw causing my knees to buckle, between the abdominal and jaw pain I felt sick. Of course I knew this wouldn’t be the worst, oh no...Hun always made sure I remembered our encounters.

I guess that’s what happens when you are his ex-girlfriend...one does not simply get away from The Foot or Purple Dragon. It didn’t matter that at first I had no idea he was a gang leader, by the end of three weeks I’d found out and now I couldn’t run. 

Sobbing again I found I could barely move my jaw. Panic hit me hard, icy hands clawing at my throat and restricting my lungs. I looked up just in time to see him undoing his belt. I knew where this was heading and a feral viciousness clawed to the surface.

Fight or flight kicked in and I was ready to run as hard and fast as I had to to escape. By no means was I an athletic or ‘in-shape’ person, but if I needed to haul ass I would. With a quavering screech I found myself thrashing violently. Short wavy red hair flinging to and fro as I kicked and writhed. Unfortunately, the next hit was to the temple. 

Immediately my hole body slumped, a dizzying array of pictures and color making me nauseated. The hit had disoriented me and unfortunately cost precious time. Panic shut down what tactical thoughts I might have had when I felt my sweat pants being yanked down. Just when I thought I’d suffer more humiliation I heard someone shout my name, then all hell broke lose.

********POV CHANGE********

“She should have called me by now..she doesn’t live far.” The brunette muttered glancing at her phone as something or rather someone boisterously chirped excitedly in her ear.

“What’s up angel cakes?” April couldn’t help the smile as Mikey greeted her in the darkened alley. The shell razor behind him, Raphael nodding to her as the two other turtles waved. 

“Hey guys! Hey Mikey.” It was always good to see her friends, however tonight another far more fragile friend had her attention. 

“Donnie? Can you trace a number for me?” April asked once she’d gotten over to them. Donatello blinked in surprise but nodded.

“Sure, I can track a number but why?” April hesitated before speaking. Her words cautious and to the ninja they could hear the worry in her voice.

“I have a friend, she should have texted me twenty minutes ago that she made it home. It might seem overly cautious but I just want to make sure she isn’t hurt.” Donatello immediately nodded. Getting the number from April he set to work on his iPad to track this unknown friend down. 

The trace found her last cell phone ping to the towers in a grittier part of New York, one the brothers were familiar with due to the crime.

“That’s definitely not where she lives....can we-“ Before the sentence could even be finished Leonardo spoke up calmly. 

“Hop in April, we’ll go check it out and make sure she’s ok.” April immediately smiled and breathed out a quiet thanks. Sitting between Raph and Mikey, they headed out. 

April certainly wasn’t expecting to find the timid girl she called friend in an alley way. She also wasn’t expecting a groups of Purple Dragon, and she definitely hadn’t expected to find poor Emilia getting assaulted. 

“Emilia!” April cried out. A deep growl from Raph was the only warning before he nearly ripped the vans door off as he lunged out and violently slammed into Hun. The other three were quick to jump out as well to take out the would be rapists.


End file.
